


Danganronpa: Creepypasta Show-Down! V1

by Just_a_random_kid



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom, Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types
Genre: Crossover, God give me strength, I'm probably gonna regret writing this, I'm watching Nagito Reviews while trying to get inspiration, Im Bri ish, Jane doesn't wanna kill Jeff until the later chapters, Jeff doesn't kill Liu, Jeff gets accused for like everything, Jeff is the main protagonist, Mentions of Starvation, Natalie and Toby have a little romance, Nina gets sympathy, Nina is a fujoshi, Nina is just being Nina, No Romance, No fanservice, Other, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Past Creepypasta, Slendy's name is Charles here so sorry to the Simon believers, Sometimes it will be a tiny chatfic (only in the sequel), Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, The Gang - Freeform, This Is Not Going To Go The Way You Think, This is probably gonna be the My Immortal of Creepypasta fanfiction, Tim and Brian are like Taka and Mondo except no gay, WAIT DOES SLENDERMAN HAVE CANON????????, Wait isn't that a fan theory, Watching Someone Sleep, mentions of depression, my tooth hurts like really bad, no ships, not trying to be rude, poor Toby (but no spoilers), sorry but apparently they're both cishet, weight loss
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-14
Updated: 2020-12-16
Packaged: 2021-03-11 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28068576
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Just_a_random_kid/pseuds/Just_a_random_kid
Summary: "Life, can be like an amusement park. Sometimes you want to go on the roller coaster, full of twists and turns, and then you end up feeling sick afterwards. Or, you might be filled with adrenaline, and want to go on another one.Sometimes, you want to go on the slow rides, the slow, turning rides made for kids, where you barely even know that it’s moving at all, until the very end, where you reminisce on what a boring ride that was. That was the ride me and Liu were stuck on, but, we didn’t know if we even wanted to leave and try something new, or just stay here until the end."But then, It all changed.And now, we were on the fastest ride we could imagine we could ever go on, no mercy on the twists and turns, and we were clinging to each other for dear life.This, was a game of Normality and Insanity. Hope and Despair. Truth and Lies. The Horrifying Past and The Unknown Future. Acceptance and Denial.This...Was a killing game.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. Slow Rides and Forest Trips

Life, can be like an amusement park. Sometimes you want to go on the roller coaster, full of twists and turns, and then you end up feeling sick afterwards. Or, you might be filled with adrenaline, and want to go on another one.  
Sometimes, you want to go on the slow rides, the slow, turning rides made for kids, where you barely even know that it’s moving at all, until the very end, where you reminisce on what a boring ride that was. That was the ride me and Liu were stuck on, but, we didn’t know if we even wanted to leave and try something new, or just stay here until the end. 

Well, maybe Liu wanted to stay on the ride. But, I guess, as I grew older, I wanted to try a different ride. But, I had always reminded myself that living ordinarily would be the best choice for me, who knows where I would end up, if I went on a faster ride.  
So, I just decided to live the easy way. Every day was normal, with all the other stuff that puberty came with, a little anger, a little sadness, some happiness, all that comes with the package of being a normal teenage boy. Liu was just the same as me, except a little more kinder, and considerate. Mom was the same, Dad was the same. The Woods family, was still on the slow ride. 

I guess Mom and Dad realised that, too. So, they decided that we were going to be moving. In a few months, me and Liu might be going on a different ride. And I was secretly excited, there was finally going to be some kind of change. Perhaps, instead of a traumatising rollercoaster, it could be a more fun ride, and a bit slower, and more mercy on the twists and turns.

Liu and I had decided that we would go to the local forest, starting the ‘change’ earlier than what was expected to be. It was a normal walk, full of talk on what our new neighbourhood would be like, what the school would be like, if we would have friends, or be the lonely brothers. How hot would the woman be? Or would they be ugly and boring? What if we became popular kids? Nah, we weren’t the type. Would we be the quiet kids? The nerds? The drama kids? The band kids? We were engaging in an excited conversation, making up a bitter sweet fantasy on the opportunities awaiting us.  
It was beginning to become dark, and we were both hungry, and were now fantasising about dinner. By now, it had become quiet. Liu, had broken the silence.

“Hey, Jeff?” He whispered, just loud enough for me to hear.

“What?” I whispered back, blindly,

“Did you hear that?” He replied, even quieter than before, now gently shaking against me.

“Hear what?” I said, not understanding what the matter is.

“That rustling sound” He said, but I still didn’t get what the matter was.

“What rustling sound?”

“I’m sure it’s…nothing. Let’s just go back quickly, I’m hungry too.”

So, the both of us started to head home. But, by half an hour, it had become pitch black, and I was certain we had gotten lost. 

“Liu, do you actually know where the way home is?”

“Wait, I thought you knew where we were going!” He had responded with.

“Well, I guess we’re both lost then!” I huffed, angry that we probably weren’t going to see any food until the sun rose, and god knows how long it would be.  
And then, I heard it.

Rustle. Whisper. Rustle. Whisper. Rustle. Whisper. 

“Hey Liu, did you hear that?” 

“Yea, that’s why we need to leave. Now!” 

So, we decided to hurry up. Go as fast as we could. We didn’t care where on Earth we were going, we just needed to go back to civilisation.  
Then, I heard a quiet thumping noise. 

“LIU!” I yelled, as I saw him collapsed on the floor. I turned to see if we could get any help, but, as soon as I turned back around, he was gone.  
Then, everything went black.

WhisperWhisperWhisperWhisperWhisper

Where am I?

Where was Liu? 

I couldn’t hear anything at all, and I felt something covering my eyes and ears, and my mouth too.

I was so confused, I just wanted to go home and eat dinner. 

But, a small feeling of despair started to grow inside me. Like I already knew that I probably won’t be seeing home for a long, long, time.


	2. Introductions, and maybe some comfort.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jeff meets some new people. And that's really all I'm gonna say.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heya people! How's life been, to my non-existent audience? I decided to finally update today, no cap! I'm really bad at dialogue, so, once I improve, I might re-write this whole thing!   
> I'm probably talking to nobody, so I'll just hurry up and post the chapter already.   
> Hope you enjoy!

Where am I? Was all I could think of, as I was blacked out. I struggled all I could. I wanted to find Liu, I really did. But, I slowly succumbed to whatever was blacking me out. And, I had an empty dream, of not much hope to be spared.   
There wasn’t really anything to remember in the dream. But, then, I woke up. It was a room of light, a room of hope. My eyes were strained, and my eyes were burning with all the light flooding around my head. 

It was a few minutes before my eyes truly adjusted to where I was, and I soon recognised where. Fluffy sheets, huge painted walls, I could feel huge bed posts right next to where I was. And, a flickering light was right above his head, almost in disrepair. He decided to give him all the strength he had to get out of his bed, perhaps to investigate the room a little more, or to fid Liu. I didn’t have a clue. 

I decided to walk around a little more, to see if I really was being held captive in a bedroom. There was a fine wooden desk to the right of the bed, right next to an umbrella pot, well, I didn’t know, because there was nothing in there at all. 

The door was ajar, I had noticed, wait, what if Liu is here? I had thought. It had just came to me, and then, a wave of fear had come through me. We were brothers, it was a natural instinct to be protective over each other, no matter what. Well, perhaps it was just us, but we were always like that towards each other.   
Suddenly, a bunch of strength flew into me, and I rushed out the door, a corridor, a never ending corridor, but I kept on running, I had to find Liu! He could be in danger! I kept on running, until I ran straight into a room. 

I had kept on running and running so much that I didn’t even realise that I had ran straight into a room. I didn’t stop running though, So, I ran straight into a wall.   
Bonk. 

That’s the sound my head made when it crashed into the wall. I had no clue where I was, I just wanted to find Liu. I didn’t even notice myself fall right into the floor. I immediately felt my face heat up in embarrassment, I just really hoped that there was nobody there. Maybe Liu was there, and he was trying not to laugh, or was just frozen and didn’t know what to say. Slowly and pensively, I looked around the room.

It was a large room, and I had landed into a giant marble pillar, not a wall. I had no clue what type of room it was supposed to be, it was just a room with a bunch of fancy looking objects. It consisted of a bunch of marble pillars, Painting of rooms and hallways, and odd looking statues. I didn’t really pay attention to anything else, because I already found the Magnum Opus of my vision. 

There were people. There was so many people. And now, I was even more embarrassed. 

They were all staring at me, with the gaze that you would give to a serial killer.

They looked like they wanted to say something, but were too scared to even breathe out loud.

So, I decided to talk for them. 

“Umm…Hello?” I said, as dryly as I could, trying to not look like I was dying of embarrassment.  
Someone near the back suddenly pushed their way out of the crowd, until he was hovering right above me. 

The first thing I noticed was that, he was…tall. He towered over me, I bet his shadow blocked out every feature I had. He had black hair, as black as Ebony. His face looked unbothered, with duel coloured eyes. Wasn’t it called…Heterochromia? Yes, that was it. One was a bright blue, and the other was a bright green. I could see my bruised reflection in his eyes. 

Something else that was strange, was that he was wearing a full three piece suit. A jet black suit, and red tie, with a white shirt underneath. A basic suit.   
Then, he talked. 

“Are you ok? That was a pretty painful accident.” He said nonchalantly, so unusually calm, in a sea full of worried and fearful faces.

I guess him talking had calmed most of the people down. And then, a girl had emerged from the crowd. 

She had long brown hair, hazier green eyes, baggy white shirt, and an overgrown brown coat that was slipping down her shoulders.

“Ouch. That looks bad. C’mere.” She said, with slight hesitation, extending her hand out to me. I decided to block out the pain that was just starting to swell in my head, and pull myself up, with her hand as the support. 

I tried looking around the room again, just trying to process what was going on.   
There were obviously more than just two people, a whole crowd, indicating that I was correct in my observation earlier. 

And, there was some weird, weird, people. I didn’t even know if they were people. But there was also some normal looking people among the crowd, too.   
There was a big rainbow coloured clown in front, but not as big as the man hovering right in front of me. And, a girl counterpart.   
A little girl with horns sticking out of her long, brown hair. Another little girl, who looked quite friendly, with more curly brown hair, but it was much shorter compared to the other girl. 

Two more men, who were probably in college. A much shorter girl with black hair tied in a pony-tail, held together, who obviously just starting Middle School. Another girl who looked around my age, with incredibly long blonde hair, and light blue eyes.   
There were so many people, I couldn’t focus on all of them, it was like a bee swarm.

“JEFF!” Someone screamed, running towards me, pulling me into the tightest hug I’ve ever had. Brown hair identical to mine, Green scarf, and the same brown eyes. 

“Liu! I was looking all over for you!” I screamed just as happily. 

“Oh, so that’s his name?” The blonde haired girl said. She sounded kind of harsh. I looked at her back with a confused look, which she gave a small chuckle at.

“Well, when we first saw him, he looked traumatised. We were all like ‘Hey what’s up? You ok?’ and stuff like that, well, I did, everyone else was really traumatised too. But it wasn’t that bad for me. But, he wasn’t responding, like at all, and kept on asking if you were ok. So, now you’re here, I think he’ll at least answer my questions.” She chuckled again.

Nobody else talked or even made any sound. 

Then, the tall man talked. He still had his emotionless expression on, and had now straightened up, now that I had stood up. 

“So, should we just introduce ourselves? It seems we already know two people.” He said, and sounded like he was done.   
I decided to reply.

“Um sure. I’m Jeffery Woods. Call me…Jeff. And…This is my younger brother…Liu.” Liu gave a little smile, and then looked down.   
Then, he spoke again.

“I’m Charles Durchdenwald. People call me Charlie. And I suppose that the two of you are brothers?” He said.

“Yea!” 

“Well, who’s next?” Charles said, looking around the room. The blonde girl spoke up. 

“I’m Jane Arkensaw. Just call me Jane.” She said. Jane, pretty fancy name.  
The girl who helped me talked after her.

“I’m Natalie Oulett! Um…I like drawing! That’s all I really gotta say.” Her voice was friendly, and I felt like I could trust her.   
Then, the little girl spoke up. The…normal one.

“I’m Sally Williams! It’s really nice to meet you all. And this,” she pointed at the other girl, with a bright smile plastered on her face, “Is my new friend, Lazari Swann! She’s really shy, but she’s cool!” ‘Lazari’ looked nervous, and looked at Sally with the type of look you would give someone who gave away too much information. 

Sally didn’t know about Lazari’s stare so she kept on pointing out other people.

The clowns were named ‘Laughing Jack’ and ‘Laughing Jill’, in fact, there was another Jack, Helen, a painter (who was a guy), and Dina, another strange looking girl, with the dark black eyes that looked like I was staring right into another dimension. 

There were two other people that Sally didn’t introduce. A small blonde boy at the back, and the girl with the long pony-tail.  
The boy spoke first.

“I’m Benjamin Lawfield. I’m 12, People call me Ben. I like playing Zelda. That’s it, really.” Was all he said, he was tiny for his age, and sounded like he was 9. He didn’t sound at all that eager to talk at all, I think he still thought I was a madman.

The other girl, looked really happy to talk to me. In a weird, stalker-ish sort of way.  
“I-I’m Nina Hopkins! It’s a pleasure to meet you, Jeffery! You can just call me Nina!” She said, with weird adoration in her eyes.  
This was going to be one hell of a ride.  
And I’m not sure if it’s comforting or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you liked this chapter!   
> I wonder which character is which!

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! This is like the first fanfiction I've ever written in my entire life. I know Creepypasta is an old fandom that's only just starting to rise from the ashes, so I decided to contribute to the now growing fandom for fun lol. I also made it into a Danganronpa story crossover kinda thing. I've always loved the concept of Danganronpa, and when I first watched the series, it reminded me of Creepypasta.  
> Anyways, hi! I'm just random person on the internet. In fact, I'm a random GIRL on the internet. Just call me Random Kid.  
> This is probably gonna get no attention at all, and I don't really mind lol.  
> Help I'm kinda scared.  
> Goodbye! See ya in the next chapter, if I decide to update this lol.  
> Bai Bai!  
> -The Author


End file.
